KH:The Memory Remains Part 1:Heroes Gathering
by Die-Must
Summary: Part 1 of The Memory Remains. His Majesty invited everyone for an urgent meeting, but who knows even a wolf could act like a cat? my first fanfic here.
1. A Letter To The Castle

* * *

It's been a year after our heroes defeated a nobody known as Xemnas and bring peace again to the universe. Now they must return in action to do stuff regular teenagers never did.

"Wow,I never thought this place can be so beautiful at night." Kairi exclaimed with a dreamy look. Apparently, His majesty himself asked them to wait for his friends in the peak of Mt. Seneca at the Main Island tonight. They have to go at night to avoid any refusal from their parents (Short to say, they run away from home).

"Hey Riku." Sora asked while walking in his usual style, both hands behind his back. "Can I see that letter again?"

"Sure." He said in their walk.

Riku reached inside his vest and handed Sora a yellow perchament.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi of Destiny Islands,_

_I Hope you enjoyed the time of peace at your homeworld._

_Please keep in mind that people all over the universe has their gratitude for what you did in these 4 years to restore peace in their homeworld._

_But, along with this letter I need the three of you to attend an urgent meeting in Disney Castle._

_Tonight, 2 friends of mine will pick you up at the peak of Mt. Seneca._

_Do not be afraid of them, they will provide you some information about what recently happened._

_Your friend,_

_King Mickey W. Mouse of Disney Castle._

_Note: If my wife asked you why you're here, tell her it's for my birthday._

"Don't you guys think it's strange?" Sora asked after handed Riku the letter back.

"Of course it is. You never read something with full attention before." Riku said with a sarcastic voice.

"No, I mean the letter. Why we must afraid of His majesty's friend?"

"Got a point there." Inside his mind, Riku himself had many questions about that letter. They chatted along the way about it until Kairi gasped after saw a big gummi ship coming at them.

"Duck! Alien attack! " Sora screamed from the top of his lung before the ship flew atop their head and landed 'safely' in a clearing behind them.

"So the kid who traveled around the universe twice is afraid of alien, huh?" A familiar voice asked via the ship's intercom (which somehow has a speaker to talk outside). Kairi showed an expression of fear and shock to the voice.

"Hop in kiddo, His majesty didn't sent us to see you standing down there with mouth wide-open." Another voice said, this one belong to a woman.

Reluctantly, they entered the ship and awed at the size and luxury inside the ship.

"Beauty isn't she? We called her 'White Valentine', made special by Chip and Dale for the three of you. Funny if you asked me, because she finished right before valentine."

The three teenagers turned at the cockpit to see King Mickey's so called 'friends'. "Axel! " Roxas exclaimed inside sora's mind after saw his red haired best friend dressed in a combination of white and fiery red T-shirt and baggy brown pants.

"Impossible.." Kairi said with disbelieve.

They turned back to see a woman closed the door behind them.

"Hmph. Predictable response from you kids."

"Larxene!" To everyone's shock and awe, they saw two nobodies who was supposed to be 'dead', number VIII and XII of the-now deceased- Organization XIII.

"Right. Shocked to see us aren't you?"

* * *

Please review those stuff up there for this poor writer.

(I'm okay for critics, but please (I beg you) give me some tips for how to improve my skill as a writer.)


	2. The Kingdom's Homecoming

**Chapter 2 is now available. Thanks to Hawkfur the Ninja for lending your precious time to be the first person to review this story, perhaps you can ask some friends of yours to review too (insert a laugh here).**

**Disclaimer (forgot to put one at chapter 1): I solemnly swear that I own nothing in this fanfiction, except for the plot and original characters (which will make his official appearance in chapter 3).**

* * *

"But..How?" Of course Sora can't believe that Larxene (whom he has witnessed fade back into darkness) and Axel (he saw his dramatic sacrifice too) now appeared before him and his friends like nothing happened before.

"I guess we have to trust them now, Sora." Riku said while pointing to Larxene's cloak. She wore her old cloak from the organization, but now with the sleeve cut to elbow and wear a yellow armband with a black insignia of the king tied at her bicep. Axel is wearing the same armband too, only this one is red in color.

"Now, take your seat kids. We're going to fly soon." Larxene said as she sits in a white recliner near a window.

After everyone took their seat, (Axel at cockpit, Sora and Kairi across Larxene while Riku reluctantly sat right beside her.) Axel takes White Valentine to orbit and set the flight to Disney Castle.

"So, what the hell are you nobodies doing here?" Riku asked after hearing an absolute silence within the ship.

"Let's just say, many things happened and now we aren't nobodies anymore, right Roxas?" Axel said after he flicks on a small green panel with the word 'autopilot' on it.

Just as he finished his statement, two transparent projections of Roxas and Namine appeared and solidifying in front of them.

"Aw man, why you blown up our cover? Beside, how you know we're not just half-transparent nobodies anymore?" Roxas asked with a grin, though he looked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, I would like to know too." Namine huffed as she crossed both hands.

Axel shook his head "Well, I'm alive and not a nobody anymore. So I assume the same thing happened to the rest of you.".

"So, can you tell me what the hell is going on here?" Sora gives his nobody a deathly glare.

"Well, it started about 6 months ago." Roxas started.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_It's about time for Sora to sleep now, until a voice in his head disturbed him._

"_Hey Sora__"_

"_What? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"_

_Apparently__ performing 6 month of housework while being grounded is far more difficult than battling thousands of heartless. __(Maybe because there's no reaction commands for it.)_

"_Well, I was wondering...Why I feel so weak this past months.__"_

_All Roxas hear was Sora mumbling in his sleep "Can't...answer. Not enough....energy to...answer."_

_Roxas sighed "Guess I'll rest myself for now."_

_Roxas rested his eyes, only to find himself in the Station of Awakening. The platform is a picture of Namine looking at her empty sketch with numbers from 1 to 14 surrounding her (although the number 1, 3, 5, 7, and 10 are scarred)_

"_Mmmh.. Where am I?" Roxas look at his left to see Namine yawning and waving her hand to him "Oh, hi Roxas."_

"_Hi too. I hope this is important, because I'd hate to sleep while Sora doing his 'duty'."_

"_Do not worry young ones; I summoned the two of you in your sleep."_

"_Huh? Who's there?" Namine looked around her and saw someone dressed in armor walking their way._

"_You may address me as Fang. I am here to inform the two of you about the upcoming danger."_

"_Danger? You mean the universe isn't in eternal peace and we must defeat another evil to bring peace again to this universe?"_

'_Fang' laughed as he stopped in front of Roxas. "You are right yet you are wrong." From this distance his face (which is full of scars) can be seen, although he covered his eyes with a black blindfold and a black fauxhawk-style hair covering his head._

_Roxas and Namine stared at each other, confused about this 'Fang'._

"_My General asked me to hand these letters to the two of you." 'Fang' said as he took 2 parchments out of nowhere, each parchment placed inside a bottle._

"_The white one goes to someone with the name Argos. And the black letter is for you, Roxas and Namine. "_

_Shocked from the sudden appearance of these letters, all Namine can do is staring on them. The white has a symbol shaped like the head of a wolf, while the black bear an emblem resembling a nobody symbol, only this one has gold outline and nine arrows instead of the usual three._

"_Wait, just who are you? Who is this 'Argos'? Why there's one for us? What the hell is going on here!?!?" Apparently Roxas' having a hard time to understand all of this craziness._

"_Relax Roxas. The answer is always near you, it is just you are not on the right side to see the truth."_

_All he can do now is to stare at this man who appeared from nowhere, his armor is white but covered with blood and a shoulder pad resembling that of a wolf's head. _

"_One more thing. Roxas and Namine." Fang started again._

"_There are many difficult decisions you have to make in order to fulfill your destiny to bring either light or darkness to all universe. Do not hesitate to pick one, or-" he stopped._

"_Or what?" Curiousness now starting to fill Roxas' brain._

"_Or all of this stupid crap will be useless." Fang muttered under his breath._

_As he disappeared, Roxas began to awaken from his sleep, only to find himself on the floor in Sora's room. Completely solid, not just a mere astral projection._

"_Geez, looks like my head's about to explode. Stupid dre-GAH!" Roxas shocked to see there is a bottle made from glass with a black parchment in it._

"_Impossible" was the only word escaped from his throat as he saw the black letter addressed for him (and Namine)_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

"Just that? Don't you want to tell us about the letter?" Sora looked a bit confused.

Roxas sighed "I'm not done yet."

"Continue please" Riku said after smack Sora on top of his head. everyone (except Namine) staring Roxas curiously.

"Well, looks like it's my turn now." Namine happily exclaimed as she began her story.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"_Wake up sleeping beauty!" A voice echoing to Kairi's ear as she opened her eyes. First thing she recognized was the Mickey Mouse clock at her table that showed 04.32 PM and Namine standing with an annoyed expression near it. (She's to sleepy to recognize that's not a transparent figure as usual.)_

_Kairi sighed, the best she can do at this time is to have another sleep at her room, or her 'sanctuary of red' as Sora called it._

"_Come on Nam, I need more sleep. 10 horror movie marathons are too much for me. Beside, the real Sleeping Beauty has awakened in her own world." She said tiredly while hugging tightly to a large pillow._

"_So?" Namine lifted her left eyebrow._

"_So I'm taking her job! Which is sleeping!" Kairi exclaimed with a yawn as she drifted back to her dream._

"_Come on! You're too old to sleep in the afternoon." Namine tried to convince Kairi._

_It's been a month and Namine is still trying to figure out about the white letter (which she kept in a drawer)._

"_I really have no idea about this. Perhaps I should ask Roxas."_

"_Roxas! Roxas! Can you hear me?" She tried to gain access into Sora's heart and talk to Roxas (that's the only way they could meet face-to-face)._

"_Whey Nwamine! Whizzat you?" She heard a male voice._

_All she could see there is a young blonde man sleeping on the platform with a white pillow on his face._

"_What's that? Sleeping in the afternoon?" She approached him with a smirk._

"_Well, what else can I do? Sora is snoring on his bed, so I'll do the same here, only without a bed."_

"_What else you said? Why don't you read that paper again and try to guess what's going on out there??" Her voice has a tone of annoyance in it._

"_Geez, why don't you read this yourself?" Roxas threw a black paperball (ball shaped from a piece of paper in case you don't know) at her._

_Dear messenger,_

_If this letter is in your hand, I believe you have to know the following things in order to avoid any unwanted incidents:_

_-Do not read the other. Only read what you must and avoid what is not yours._

_-Let no one knows about the letters and your encounter with Fang until you are not where you came from._

_-Make sure to hand the white one when you know he's ready for it._

_-Whenever one of you must take a choice, do not hesitate. Trust the Lieutenant and make a wise choice._

_The fate of all universes is in your hand._

_General Fang_

_Namine sighed "Still no clue about this."_

_Roxas, now returned to his sleep only mumbled "Hey, Michael Jackson! Is it not too late for an autograph? What? It is? Aw man! Well, rest in peace o' King of Pop."_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Everyone keeps their mouth shut tight as they tried to absorb the whole story, until Axel breaks the ice.

"Well, I'm quite impressed the two of you can keep something for that long. Pretty unusual I can say."

Before Roxas give a response, a transmission signal is coming from Disney Castle.

"Ah, Axel. Looks like you have brought in more participants to our 'party'." The sound comes from a anthropomorphic bird wearing an orange long T-shirt in a blue vest and a nest-like hat on top of his head.

"Sure thing Gyro. Besides, what kind of royal 'party' is without a king's best friend, a keyblade master, and his mate." Sora and Kairi only responds with a blush on their face while Riku grinned triumphantly as Axel mentioned him as King Mickey's best friend.

"Nice to meet the three of you. Don't worry Ax, I've activated White Valentine's auto-landing mode. Oh, and Larxene?"

"Yeah? What's it nest head?" She ask him back while taking a good look at her sharp nails.

"Demyx want me to tell you, and I quote 'Those heartless plushies she ordered from Radiant Garden has arrived and now they're in Marluxia's hands unless she say sorry to him about his rose field'" Gyro said mimicking Demyx's laidback-way to talk.

"Wow, looks like many things happened since we returned back to the island." Roxas said with enthusiasm as he heard his former companions from Organization XIII is safe and sound.

"Another shipment? I thought you've completed your list?" Axel turned to see Larxene with a concerned expression.

Larxene look down to her shoes "It is, I just want a XL-size Darkside and Storm Rider" she reasoned with a sad expression.

"Alright guys, you've landed on sector 4. You may eject yourself from the ship now."

"Well guys. Welcome to Disney Castle! One of five wonders of Disney Kingdom!"

Everyone stepped out of the ship and found themselves in a large hangar with gummi ships stationed and having its weekly maintenance. They walked outside the hangar and entered the Royal Workshop (located underground).

"Well, if it isn't our favorite gummi pilot" a high pitched voice said via intercom.

Sora immediately recognized the voice "Chip!"

"Don't forget me!" another voice said, this time it sounds more childish.

"Dale! Nice to see you guys again!"

Everyone turned back and see a long-haired man wearing a lab coat with a brown armband and holding a helmet-like things in his hands.

"Chip! Dale! Where are you? I need you for another experiment!" The man who everyone knows as Vexen walk passing them without a word. Perhaps he's too anthusiast to see if his gadget will work.

"No thanks! We don't want to fly like a balloon or transformed to a-hundred year old chipmunk again!" They said via intercom with a note of depression and fear from their voice.

"Hey! I'm a scientist. Experiment is what I do. Besides, His majesty doesn't want me to take his brothers or sisters for my experiments! So I'll need a chipmunk or two as my vic-err...I mean patients." Everyone decided to run for their life from the workshop before Vexen ask them to be his victim.

Soon they found themselves in the Castle's inner garden, which has plants shaped into their friends and former enemies instead of animals playing musical instruments.

From the details on each plant Namine knows this is 'his' job.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done!**

**And yes, there's a Michael Jackson (bless his soul) reference up there.**

**(Do not hesitate yourself to click on the cute green button down there and give me a review or tips on how to become a better author than what am I today.)**


End file.
